All I Wanna Do Is Stand Close To You
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: How will things change if Ino was from the PoT world? Ch1: "Ryoma-kun. Poor guy, Sakuno told him the wrong directions. I'm sure he'd be late to his match and get disqualified, but then again, if we run into him, I can always comfort the boy." RyomaIno


All I Wanna Do Is Stand Close To You  
x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x

.

. .

. . .

**Who**Are_You__**?**_

. . .

. .

.

(Ino's Pov.)

I sat with my younger cousin- by three months-, Sakuno, in the train, holding her close to my body as some idiot bragged on about tennis to his friends and how good he is. Pft. What does he think he is, a pro? I think not. I bet he wouldn't even last a minute against a real pro! Okay, I may have been exaggerating that, but seriously, he just looks like an amateur talking big because he can hit a couple of balls and have some rallies. But, then again, who am I to talk? I don't even play tennis!

Oh! Why am I holding on to my darling cousin, you ask? Well, let's just say it's the idiot's fault. The guy's talking about these grip-things and swinging his racket around without any clue about what's happening around him; Sakuno and I could get hit, I mean, with every swing he makes, the racket is always moving a couple of millimetres towards our head!

"Fools, don't you even know your own grip? If you want to do top-spins, you use the Western grip. To do it, you need to hold the racket as if you're going to shake someone's hand." The guy stopped swinging his racket as he talked and Sakuno as well as I, sighed in relief, moving into more comfortable positions.

But alas, our comfort was ended in less than a second when the idiot of a guy, once again swung his racket around. Sakuno gasped and pushed herself up against the seat in an attempt to prevent herself from getting hit. I then stood up without her noticing and stood by the door, and only God knows how I got passed the freaks without being noticed or hit. I know, it's wrong to leave Sakuno alone, but seriously, I want to get away from those creeps! I wish I could go to another carriage, but unfortunately, I have to make sure that Sakuno will be alright. Plus, if I leave her, I'd probably get lost. I'm not good with direction and all those stuff.

"That's why you're the ace at the Kitagoe tennis club!" One of the guy's friends exclaimed in a proud voice. What's there to be proud of? Unless the guy's proud of being thought of as an insolent fool, then there should be no reason to be proud! In fact, the guy should be cowering in embarrassment.

"Stupid, its common sense!" Oh great- the idiot is bragging again.

I looked at Sakuno to see her eyes shut tight- probably because she's scared. I felt slightly bad for her, why did I leave her alone again? I sighed and looked at the ground, thinking of several solutions to kill the idiot and his friends for being so loud and ignorant.

"Hey," I looked up at the voice and saw, right across from where Sakuno was sitting, a kid, about our age, wearing a white cap, baggy red jacket and navy blue- or is that black- shorts, "You guys are too loud." I smiled lightly and stared at the kid, he didn't look half bad, if only he didn't wear that baggy jacket and wore another one that actually looked his size and not one too big. Only then would the guy look dateable.

The idiot guy growled in annoyance and the hat kid smirked. Just then, the train went over a bump- well something like a bump, and the idiot stumbled a bit, dropping his racket. Wow, some tennis player he is, he can't even hold the racket tight enough as to not drop it when a train is moving over bumpy stuff.

"Heh, I can't believe I just got told off by a grade schooler…" I frowned at the comment, if the hat kid is about my age, then that would mean he's 12. In a few days, we'd be starting school again, but not just any school. Middle School. So that would make us Middle Schoolers not Grade Schoolers, right?

"Bingo." The hat kid exclaimed in a happy voice before using the cold voice he previously had when he was telling the idiots off, "Taking a racket from the ground is the correct Western grip."

I smirked, now the idiot really sounds like an idiot!

"What?" The guy looked at the hat kid in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, the handshake grip you were referring to is called the Eastern grip. There are some who mix them up." The hat kid stood up and walked to the door, standing next to me. I slightly blushed and jumped out of the train as the doors opened.

"Hey you! Wait up!" The idiot yelled as the hat kid walked off the train as well. I then sat on a bench waiting for my dearest cousin to come out. Surely she would have noticed that we're at our stop.

"Sasabe, you got dissed!" His friend from earlier laughed and quickly hopped of the train, followed by that Sasabe dude and another one of his friends.

I smiled, still waiting for Sakuno to come out. Oh- who am I? Well, I'm the one and only Yamanaka Ino. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, a slim figure and yeah, that's all I'd like to say about myself.

"Ah! I have to get off!" I heard Sakuno exclaim as the doors were about to close. I gave a small laugh and stood up, walking towards the stairs, not bothering to wait for my cousin.

.

. .

. . .

'_Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden registering students now!'_ I read the sign that was above Sakuno and I. We're still currently in the station waiting for our grandma.

I sighed, tapping my foot lightly on the ground to pass off time, "Sheesh, grandma is late even though she's the one who called _me _out!" I rolled my eyes as I saw Sakuno look at her watch, surely she meant to say _us _not _me_. She's not the only one baa-chan invited after all. Said girl then pushed her feet firmly onto the ground in annoyance.

I was about to say something to her when I saw the hat kid walk passed us and looked around. He then went up to Sakuno and I felt a slight pang of jealousy, but I shrugged it off, "Hey, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?" The boy asked and Sakuno looked up at him, surprised.

"Ah, you're the one from the train!" Sakuno exclaimed with an 'o' shaped mouth, pointing her finger at the boy's face and making him lean back a little, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm also going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden. Are you playing? This is my first time watching tennis!" She folded her hands in front of her and smiled big.

I gave out a little chuckle and looked at the boy in front of her and sniffled back a laughter when I saw his expression. It was hilarious and cute at the same time. He was pouting and had a concerned look on his face. Probably concerned if Sakuno is normal or not. Okay, maybe that was a little mean to say that Sakuno isn't normal, but I just find it fun teasing the girl!

"So, where is it?"

"Ah, sorry… Er, use the south exit and go straight." I then looked at the bag he was holding, it read '_Ryoma E.'_ So that's his name… Ryoma.

"South exit? Thanks." With that the boy left and I looked at Sakuno who was staring at the kid from behind. I coughed and fake cough to get her attention and it did.

"Hey Sakuno, isn't it the North exit, not the south?"

"Eh, I don't think so. No." She looked up in wonder and shook her head as I shrugged.

Roughly thirty to fourty passed and grandma finally came into view, "Ah, Baa-chan! You're late!" Sakuno and I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You're thirty minutes late!"

Grandma then jogged up to us, "Sorry Sakuno, Ino. All right, let's go." She then walked away and Sakuno fumed before looking at her in surprise.

"That's the north exit…" She pointed out to grandma.

Baa-chan then looked at us weirdly, "What are you saying? Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is just ahead of the north exit." Aha! I was right. It was the north exit! Maybe I'm not so bad at directions after all! "What are you doing let's hurry!" She then walked away again, leaving Sakuno dumbfounded. As for myself, I was trying to hold back laughter.

"Eh? North exit?" She looked at the south exit and started panicking, "Ah, what will I do? I told him the wrong directions!" I then started full our laughing, Sakuno's face was so funny! She looked petrified!

In between my laughs, I found myself talking, "See! I was right after all!" Sakuno just ignored me and pulled on my arm, running towards Baa-chan as to not get lost.

I laughed once again… Ryoma-kun. Poor guy, Sakuno told him the wrong directions. I'm sure he'd be late to his match and get disqualified, but then again, if we run into him, I can always comfort the boy. I blushed and shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

What a long day this will be…

.

. .

. . .

All I Wanna Do Is Stand Close To You  
x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x

. . .

. .

.


End file.
